Mephitic Gypceros
Mephitic Gypceros is a monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Online as Chramine and later makes an unexpected appearance in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 6.0 as a remade version of Monster Hunter Online's Chramine but is now a Rare Species of Gypceros. This monster looks just like the original Chramine in Monster Hunter Online and looks very different from the original concept art of Chramine. Physiology Mephitic Gypceros is highly similar to Gypceros but has some differences from other Gypceros. It has crimson red hair standing on its head instead of a crest, a reversed coloration, and a hard shell much like its ancestor, Bajirisu. Habitat Mephitic Gypceros can be seen living in the Old Desert and occasionally the Sandy Plains. Attacks and Moves Mephitic Gypceros shares attacks with Gypceros and G HC Purple Gypceros(Frontier G) but has its own unique attacks. Foul Unleash: Mephitic Gypceros will slam its tail onto the ground and crouch down on the ground before unleashing a brown foul smell from its wings. After unleashing the powerful scent, Mephitic Gypceros will get back up on its feet and flap its wings twice to send the scent a short distance away in front of it. This attack causes Soiled. Smelly-Slimy Counterdefense: When Mephitic Gypceros is caught in a Shock Trap, it will begin to a drool explosive slime from its mouth uncontrollably and will emit small amounts of a foul gas from its wings to catch hunters off guard. When it gets out the Shock Trap, it will shake its head and send the drool flying around in front of it. This causes Slimeblight and Soiled. Sandy Gust: Mephitic Gypceros will stand upright and flap its wings three times, sending a gust of wind at hunters that pushes them backwards. Crawling Slime: Mephitic Gypceros will spit three globs of slime on the ground before standing up and sending the slime crawling with a few flaps of the wing. This catches most hunters off guard and causes Slimeblight. Slime Spray: It will turn towards hunters and suck up air before spraying a large amount of slime from its mouth and into the ground. As it sprays the slime into the ground, ten puddles will appear around it before it takes its beak out of the ground and spinning in place while swing its tail to pull hunters closer to it. This attack causes Slimeblight. Rage Mode: Mephitic Gypceros' beak will turn red and it will constantly drool slime from its beak before it takes a few steps back and roars. Its tail will also glow purple and poison will begin to drip from its tail. Slime Spit Barrage: Now when it spits slime at hunters, the slime will spread out in five different directions close to each other. This attack causes Slimeblight. Poisonous After Affect: After Mephitic Gypceros' slime explodes on the ground in Rage Mode, a poisonous mist will be left behind where it was once at and acts as a hazard for them. This can be annoying to many hunters and can be quite troublesome for hunters. This new hazard causes Poison. Drooling Slime: From it constantly drooling slime in Rage Mode, it will leave behind small bits of constantly exploding slime on the ground and this slime can set off an explosive reaction to any hunter with Slimeblight. This minor attack causes Slimeblight. Explosive Mine Field: Mephitic Gypceros will fly to the middle of the zone and quickly charge around the zone while spitting slime all over the place. This is very similar to what the other Gypceros do and is pretty much the same. This attack causes Slimeblight and Poison. Rabid Foul Dance: Mephitic Gypceros will fly into the air and quickly crash down on to the ground. When it crashes down onto the ground, it will emit a large amount of gas from its wings before swinging its tail around in a complete circle and covering its body in its own stink. It will than jump up and send the hunters flying with its powerful hot air. This attack causes Soiled. Gagging Smell: Mephitic Gypceros will stand up right and begin to snap its beak multiple times. As it snaps its beak, gas will be emitted from its wings and a brown aura will begin to form around it, making it look like a shadow. After a certain amount of time, Mephitic Gypceros will spread its wings, releasing the foul smell into the zone and covering the whole area in a mist of smelly gas. This gas will stay in the area for three minutes before disappearing and will prevent hunters from using certain items without certain skills from an armor set. This attack can make hunting this monster very difficult and causes Soiled. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +10 *Water 0 *Ice +10 *Thunder 0 *Dragon +5 Skills: Wellness, Fortify, Antiseptic, Attack Down(L), Health -10, and Short Sprinter Gunner Set *Fire +15 *Water +5 *Ice +15 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +10 Skills: Wellness, Fortify, Antiseptic, Attack Down(L), Health -10, and Short Sprinter Notes *Unlike the other Gypceros Species, Mephitic Gypceros is immune to Pitfall Traps but is affected by Shock Traps. *The Mephitic Gypceros evolved its slime and its foul smell in order to protect itself from many predators, especially the Nerscylla Subspecies. It also evolved its hard shell to protect itself from its own explosions and to counter poisons from venomous monsters. *Its diet consist of insects, cactus flowers, plants, mushrooms, fish, and occasionally rotten corpses. **To help produce and boost the strength of its slime, Mephitic Gypceros will feed on Nitroshroom and a strange slimy plant known as a Brachydios Bloomer. **To help produce and boost the strength of its foul stench, Mephitic Gypceros will feed on Stinkhoppers, Dung, and Cephalos Melons. **To help produce and boost the strength of its poison, Mephitic Gypceros will feed on Toadstools and Antidote Herbs. *To help make its slime more potent, Mephitic Gypceros will combine the slime with poison it has stored up in Rage Mode. *Mephitic Gypceros' tail is poisonous to the touch! Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus